


COLD COMFORT - The woman who spies

by ElenaLost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Blood, Dark Hermione, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Romance, Slytherin, Spy - Freeform, dontkillme - Freeform, lovethembutbulliethem, worldwar2
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaLost/pseuds/ElenaLost
Summary: A történet eredetileg Mundus contritum ~ Törött világ néven volt megtalálható!! Grindelwald. „Mindenki, aki meghallja ezt a nevet megborzong a rettenettől, s azonnal vérrel teli képek jelennek meg a szeme előtt. Halottak ezrei, akiket ártatlanul kínoztak meg, s pusztítottak el.”Hermione Grindelwald, miközben próbálja túlélni apja őrületét egyre jobban belebonyolódik annak ügyeibe, míg egyszer csak rádöbben, hogy már ő is egy az emberei közül, sőt az egyik legjobb. Egy nap azonban megkapja élete egyik meghatározóbb küldetését; be kell férkőznie a Roxfort falai közé.





	COLD COMFORT - The woman who spies

**Author's Note:**

> Kérlek, írjatok valami visszajelzést a történetről :)

Első fejezet

Valóság

 

„A valóság mindig akkor a legfájóbb, mikor ránk szakad.”

Hermione rászegezte a szemét az előtte fekvő magzatpózba gubózódott női testre, miközben magában megerősítette oklumenciája falait. Mostani áldozata már végét járta, de akkor sem adta fel az elkeseredett – és reménytelen – küzdelmet ellene. Valami gyenge, csodálatféle kezdett kivirágozni benne, amit azonnal elméje védett részére száműzött. Egy pillanat, ha csak egy másodpercig elfelejti ki is ő valójában és olyan ostoba hibát vét, hogy elkezd szimpatizálni velük, az a végét is jelenthetné. Grindelwald nem tűri az árulást, főleg nem az olyat, ami céljaival szöges ellentétet mond.

Kezébe csúsztatta pálcáját, miközben magában imádkozni kezdett azért, hogy a nő minél hamarabb beszélni kezdjen. Ennek azonban olyan csekély volt az esélye, mint annak, hogy ő innen valaha is szabadul – élve. Lazán suhintott a kezével, mire egy jajveszékelő hang hallatszott.

– Jobban tenné, ha dalolni kezdene. Maga sem akarhatja, hogy átadjam Neki, ugye? – tiltakozó nyüszítés volt a válasz. – Hát persze, hogy nem – szabdaló átok tépte a másik bőrét. – Miért is nem könnyítjük meg mindkettőnk dolgát, és mondja el, amit tudni akarok ahelyett, hogy az időmet vesztegeti? – A másik nem felelt. Talán nem is tudott. Gyorsan leadott egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt, hogy lássa, mennyi ideje maradt még. Az eredmény elkeserítő volt, őt pedig halvány kétségbeesés féle kezdte marni; ha megfelelő eredmény nélkül állít be, az ő büntetése se marad el. És az övé közel sem lesz olyan „gyengéd”, mint a zsákmányáé.  
– Ha nem, hát nem. Nem kell mondania semmit sem. Nem erőszak. Persze, ha nem akar a kedves családja életével játszadozni, talán mégis csak jobban tenné, de... mindegy. De mivel én annyira kedves vagyok, hajlandó vagyok felajánlani magának még egy lehetőséget – Mondta közben csak, mint egy mellékesen odadobott a válla felett egy vagdalkozót. Mikor az átok elérte annak testét, egy elkeseredett nyögés szakadt fel belőle, de egyéb jelét fájdalmának már nem adta. Pontosabban nem tudta adni.

Hermione miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon ő túléli–e az éjszakát szembefordult a szerencsétlenül járt kismamával. A nő még halálán is hasa elé szorított kézzel feküdt, és Hermione egy végtelenül hosszú másodpercig megsajnálta. Sajnálta ő az anyukát, és az annak még meg sem született gyermekét. A szánalom érzését azonban amilyen gyorsan jött, el is temette; most nem volt itt az ideje gyengének lennie.

Dac emelkedett fel a lelkében, dac, hogy szembeforduljon az apjával, hogy szembeforduljon a világgal. Tudta azonban, hogy ez veszélyes. Őrült egy játszma volt ez, amit minden egyes alkalommal megvívott, mikor arra került a sor, hogy öljön. És mint mindig, most is leküzdötte ellenszenvét saját magával szemben, és habár epe emelkedett a fel a torkában, még egyszer felemelte a pálcáját a nőre.

– Adava Kedavra!

 

 

***

 

 

Harminc másodperc.

 

Ennyi ideje maradt arra, hogy felkanalazza magát a földről, hogy szembenézzen Grindelwalddal. Miközben a földön feküdt Hermione elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon mennyi ideig volt kitéve ezúttal a Cruciatusnak, és mindennek vajon milyen következménye lesz a szervezetére. Teste teljesen megmerevedett, izmai állandó sajgása emlékeztette csak arra, hogy még eszméleténél van. Szája az előbbi sikolyoktól még mindig nyitva volt, ruhája a sok átoktól darabokban, bőre pedig számtalan sebből vérzett. Mégis, tudta, hogy ha most nem kell fel, többet nem is lesz rá lehetősége. Nem kap rá. Ő, Hermione Grindelwald nem mutatkozhat gyengének. Apja követői előtt pedig végképp nem.

Ezért, amennyire méltóságteljesen csak tudta feltornázta magát a földről, és ránézett az előtte lévőre, a trónon terpeszkedő alakra. Annak szemei megvetést sugároztak, testtartása állandó feszültségről árulkodott, amikor végignézte lánya felemelkedését. Hermione ahogyan csak tudta kihúzta magát, pont annyira, hogy az már ne tűnjön szemtelenségnek, de árulkodjon arról, hogy tisztsége magasabb rangon van az őt körülvevő álruhásoktól. Ám, mikor megszólalt hangja és testtartása egyaránt megalázkodónak mutatkozott a másikéval szemben.

– Köszönöm, uram, az enyhe büntetést, és a kegyet, hogy megkímélte életemet.  
– Csalódást okoztál nekem, Hermione. Nem érdemelted meg, hogy ilyen lágyan bánjak veled – Mély baritonja bezengte az egész termet, mire az ott állók fejüket lejjebb szegték, és minden tettükkel azon voltak, hogy eltereljék magukról a figyelmet, és ez által uruk haragját. – A feladat nem volt bonyolult; hallgasd, majd végezd ki. Nem pedig kínozd halálra információk nélkül.  
– Uram – szólalt meg remegő hangon. – Az információt megszereztem.  
– Az emlékeidből ez nem derült ki – emelte fel kétkedőn a szemöldökét. A lány nem jelezte megszólalási késztetését, őt pedig elöntötte a forró düh. Az átok éppen, hogy csak elérte, azon nyomban összecsuklott annak erejétől. Száját dacosan össze akarta szorítani, hogy kiáltásai ne szökhessenek ki, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Grindelwald nem szereti, ha nem mutatja ki megfelelően a fájdalmát. Szereti látni, ha szolgái félnek tőle, hogy ki vannak neki szolgáltatva. Az átok meglepően rövid ideig tartott.  
– Uram – kezdte, de itt el is akadt. Ha azt mondja, hogy azért nem tudta meg, mert az emlékek között nem szerepel, mikor más emberek fejében turkál, akkor azt kioktatásnak véli, és megátkozza. Jelen állapotában nem volt benne biztos, hogy túlélne még egy ilyet. Így bölcsen inkább a hallgatást választotta, amíg amaz rá nem kérdezett pontosan. Valószínűleg kezdeményezését beszédre való felszólalási szándékának vélte, mert a következő pillanatban nekiszegezte a várt kérdést.  
– Mit tudtál meg?

 

***

 

Hermione szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, legalábbis az általános megítélés szerint. Aranyvérű, gazdag és nagyhatalmú családban felnőni nem rossz dolog. Van egy nagyszerű apja, aki mindent megad neki és egy tökéletes anyukája, aki mindennel elkényezteti. Ráadásul egyke, ami magával vonja azt, hogy minden figyelem csak őrá hárul a családban.

Hát persze. Szép is lenne.

 

Valóban aranyvérűek és gazdagok, na meg nagyhatalmúak. A nagyhatalom szószerinti értelemben igaz, hiszen apja maga Grindelwald, a földkerekség leggonoszabb varázslója. A csodálatos családi kép igaz, már ha a „mindent megad neki” alatt az átkok egész sorát nézzük, gondoskodás alatt pedig a kínnal teli kiképzés jelenik meg szemünk előtt. A tökéletes anyuka, annyira tökéletes, hogy nem is létezik – tekintve, hogy apja egy őrült percében megölte. Testvére pedig igenis volt, csakhogy lelépett. Hermione nélkül, persze, aki ott maradt egy pszichopatával egy kúriában.

Hogy ez mennyire számít eszményinek, azt mindenkinek a saját képzeletére van bízva.

 

*

 

Hermione fáradtan nyúlt el a szobája ágyán. A konzultáció jól zajlott – már ha azt vesszük figyelembe, hogy még élt, sőt öngyógyítása után egész jól volt. Ha azt nézzük, hogy nyert még magának egy kis időt, tényleg minden jól ment. De persze semmi sem volt ennyire egyszerű – miért is lenne?

Szabad óráiban, mikor nem éppen egy küldetésre készült, vagy azon volt, akkor magánórákat vett. A következő pedig alig néhány percen belül elkezdődik. Nyögve nyelősen próbálta magát kifújni, kicsit rendbe hozni, és elméje falait annyira megerősíteni, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése és Oktatása tanára ne tudjon azonnal a fejébe bejutni vagy éppen őt kiütni, mert az agyában való katyvasszal van elfoglalva, és nem tud rá rendesen figyelni. Éppen elindult az ajtaja felé, hogy az edzőtermébe menjen, mikor kopogtattak.  
– Ez meg ki a franc? – morogta magában, miközben ajtót nyitott.  
– Ez nem franc, csak Franz – mosolygott rá a komornyik. Hermione már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy tudja mire gondolt. Mindig tudta, hogy Franz nem ember.  
– Franz. Mit szeretne? – Hangja mogorva volt és hideg. Ettől hangtól az ember hátán feláll a szőr olyan, mintha belenyúlna hideg kezével a lelkünkbe és megszorongatná azt.

A házban egy kimondatlan szabály volt érvényben: nem mondod ki, hogy kedvelsz valakit. De még csak ki sem mutatod. Tárgyilagos vagy vele, udvarias. Személytelen. Ha kimutatod valamilyen formában a szimpátiádat valaki felé, az visszaélhet vele, és a família ellen fordíthatja. Grindelwald keményen büntet érte.

Nem létesíthetsz kapcsolatot a családdal semmiféle olyan formában, ami meghaladná az udvariasság, és az úr–szolga viszonyt. Hermione kedvelte az öreget, pont ezért figyelmeztette a szabályokra. A komornyik régóta szolgált már a háztartásnál – azonnal megértette a kimondatlan üzenetet. Tartása kicsit feszesebb lett, hanga morózusabb, mégis személytelenebb. Lelkiekben látszott, már a felé száguldozó átkokat látja.  
– Grindelwald nagyuram hívatja Önt, úrnőm.  
– Most azonnal vagy az óráim végezte után?  
– Most, úrnőm.  
– Köszönöm, Franz. Elmehet! – Az öregen látszott meglepi, hogy megúszta a büntetést. Pedig tudhatná: aki hibázott, annak bűnhődnie kell. – És Franz!  
– Igen, úrnőm? – fordult hátra félve. Szemén már látszott, tudja mi jön, de mégis várakozóan, enyhén leszegett fejjel pillantott fel rá. Hermione látta rajta, hogy tart tőle. Idős volt már, nem bírta úgy a terhelést, mint régen. Pozíciója az idő múlásával egyre bizonytalanabbá vált. Teste pedig kezdte feladni a kemény munkával szembeni küzdelmet. Mégis, tartotta magát. Látszott benne egy szemernyi büszkeség, egy cseppnyi dac, ami a vele szemben felállított akadályokat hivatott leküzdeni. Nem akar meghalni – küzdeni fog. Szavak s tettek nélkül, de küzdeni fog.

– Idiótákkal vagyok körülvéve. Velem az élen – gondolta, s kilőtte az átkot.

 

***

 

 

Hermione végiglépdelt a hosszú folyósón, ami elválasztotta egymástól a társalgót és azt a csarnok nagyságú helységet, ahol apja a találkozóit tartotta. Párat koppantott mágikusan felerősített ajtókon, aminek zaja ritmikusan bejárta a termet, addig visszhangozva benne, míg el nem jut a célszemélyhez. Szinte azonnal engedélyt kapott a bejutásra, és rálátása nyílt arra a hatalmas „szobára” – amit a nem is annyira szolgalelkű követők ragasztottak rá egy melódramatikusabb pillanatukban – magára Végzet Csarnokára.  
Végignézett a termen, ahol már annyiszor járt – térdelt vagy éppen feküdt –, ahol annyiszor kínüvöltött, harcolt s fejlődött. A termen, ahol a fél-gyerekkorát töltötte, mégis személytelen maradt benne; a hely, ahol egy kicsit többet szenvedett, mint máshol, mégis ugyanolyan idegen minden alkalommal.

Lassú, megfontolt léptekkel haladt a célja felé, közben alaposan megfigyelve a környezetét. A mély, burgundi vörös gazdag árnyalatait a falakon, amelyeken ahogy megcsillan a fény, mindig más színeit fedezhetjük fel. A talaj fekete márványát, ami mindig annyira ragyogóan tiszta, hogy szinte már fáj ránézni – nemhogy még össze is járkálni – mégis különös módon olyan, mintha elnyelne minden fényt, ami rávetül s egyszersmind vissza is adja egy tompa valójában (és ez olyan lehetetlenül hangzik, hogy szinte biztos, hogy a mágia keze van a dologban). A sötét árnyakat a sarkokban – közvetlenül a nehéz, brokátfüggönyök mellett, amik nappal az ablakok elől takarják ki a Nap fényét –, akik egész nap vigyázzák uruk és vendégeik biztonságát.

Ahogy haladt, felnézett a mennyezetre, ahonnan a fényes csillagok több milliója kacsintott vissza rá. Újfent elcsodálkozott azon, hogy hogyan lehet az, hogy valami olyan csodálatosan szép dolog, mint a mennyezet vagy maga az egész helység vajon, hogy képes ennyire lenyűgöző, és egyszersmind kegyetlen is lenni. Belegondolni abba, hogy ez a hely, ami annyira pompás, hogy bálokat s estélyeket kellene itt tartani, annyi szörnyűségnek a színhelye egyben, eléggé lelombozó volt.

Hermione méltóztatott észrevenni a ráváró személyeket; Grindelwaldot személyesen és legbizalmasabb emberét, Russelt.  
– Hermione, kedvesem! Örülök, hogy megtiszteltél bennünket jelenléteddel – mosolyogott rá Grindelwald. Ó, azok drága álmosolyok!  
– Jó estét, atyám – szólalt meg tetetett örömmel a hangjában. Szerényen – és kegyesen – biccentett Russel felé is, miközben már félig apja felé pillantgatott. Amaz vagy nem vette, vagy nem akarta észrevenni várakozó tekintetét, helyette inkább felajánlott neki egy helyet a spontán odavarázsolt kanapén, megkínálta egy csésze teával, majd miután helyet foglaltak kezdett csak bele mondandójába.  
– Mit gondolsz, Hermione, mi a célom azzal, hogy sötét varázslóvá váltam?  
– A tisztátalan vérű varázslóaljadékok kiirtása – felelte azonnal a már jól ismert válasz.  
– Csak ez lenne?  
– Hatalmat is akarsz – kezdte jól megfontolva a szavait. Tudta, hogy vékony jégen táncol, s alaposan meg kell fontolnia a szavait, ha nem akarja csúnyán megjárni. – Biztosítékot arra, hogy lesz valami nyomod a világban – folytatta, közben az apja arcát szemlélve. Amaz semlegesen bámult rá. – Valamint – és itt nagy levegőt vett – bosszút akarsz állni Dumbledore-on – hadarta el. Még mindig semmi jel. – A Roxfortot is akarod... és bebiztosítani a helyed a világban – fejezte be. Tekintve, hogy még él, sőt sértetlen elkezdett reménykedni, hogy megúszta ennyivel és mehet. Persze, majd így lesz. Mert eddig is minden olyan simán szokott menni. Hermione várakozva, s egyúttal idegesen bámult fel felmenője arcába.

– Tudod, miért kérdeztem ezt most tőled? – tudakolta végül.  
– Nem – nézett rá félve. Ebből sosem szokott jó kisülni.  
– Azt szeretném, ha mostantól a Roxfortba járnál – Hermione sikítani akart. Az apja az ellensége közé küldi, egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz?! Hát mindenképpen meg akarja ölni? – és onnan kémkednél nekem.

 

Folytatása következik...


End file.
